Wickedness
by Jobeth-S
Summary: This story is based on some BTS photos of 3x16. A year passed after 3x11, Emma and Henry are already back in Storybrooke. Everything suddenly starts to get out of hands, so Regina goes to meet The Wicked Witch in hope of sorting things out. Can she cope with the wickedness that the redhead witch has in store for her? Regina centric. SQ frendship and UST. OQ endgame.
1. Evil vs Wicked

This is my idea of season 3B.

First published fanfiction. English in not my native language, but I worked very hard on this story to be as good as possible. Hope you will enjoy it.

Please give me a chance. I am so excited how this story will be welcomed! :-)

I don't own anything...

* * *

She was walking slowly down the quiet streets of Storybrooke, one foot after the other, concentrating. Her heels clicking, her every breath leaving her body in heavy misty clouds. She was on her way to meet Zelena, alone at night-time, without any idea of what to really expect.

She stops, her red gloved hand flat against the wall of someone's house or shop. Fingers clothed in bright red leather flexing than extending. It was cold and dark, she could even feel it inside of her.

She didn't want to do this.

She could be happy this time, happy and good, with her family and friends. But The Wicked Witch was getting more and more wicked with every passing day, she was threatening everyone in Storybrooke. And Regina was the only one in town, who could stand up against her.

Yes, there was Emma, too but the witch hasn't been able to figure out the blond's real magical capabilities, yet. And Regina wanted to keep it that way, as long as it was possible. And the faries, they just weren't a match for Zelena, not even Blue. It didn't matter, because she was here to protect everyone. It seemed her redemption succeeded, thanks to her growing efforts and the much needed support she got from many in the past year. She wanted to do good. But still, she didn't know if the price would be too much this time, or if she really was strong enouth against Zelena.

She was sure she would be, under different circumstances.

Her free hand closed her red and beige flowery scarf more securely around her neck and ajusted it down to her cleavage. Than her hand slided lower, and stopped below the only button of her black leather coat. How did she get herself into this? She took a deep breath.

Of course she knew how. She only wished it would't make everything so much more complicated. And cursed herself right after, because she should be happy, no matter the circumstances, her biggest dream is about to come true.

She smiled with all her hart, her eyes filled with moisture. Her red glowed hand, which she didn't hold to the wall for support, remained all this time on her belly. She looked down, many emotions crossing her face. She was so close to crying, both in happyness and frustration. But she had to stay strong. If she wanted to take The Wicked Witch's challenge, whatever it really was, she may have to revert into her old evil self, at least outwardly.

She arrived to a corner, fromwhere she could see a group of people gathering on the main street. She spotted Emma, Snow, David, Bell, Tink, Granny and some of the dwarfs.

They shouldn't be here.

That was the exact place where Zelena wanted to meet her. They had to leave while they could. Anything could happen here, it would be dangerous.

With these thoughts in her already overstressed brain, she quickened her steps towards the mob. She had to convince them to leave. Why were they even here? She, herself didn't tell anyone about this late night rendezvous.

As she was approaching them, she saw David talking to the others around him, making expressive gestures with his arms. Than suddenly everyone looked past him, frightened. Because there she was. The Wicked Witch in all her Storybrooke glory, black outfit with green gloves, but sans her green skin. Something shineing in her hands immediately cought Regina's attention.

No, it can't be. Rumpelstiltskin's dagger... How could she have it?

And was she...? Yes, ... yes, she was followed by someone closely.

No. Nononono... That can't be him.

Regina came to a halt. Red glove joining red lips with a gasp. It was indeed Rumpelstiltskin. She had to turn around, because this proclamation was what made everything so much more complicated. She had to put herself together before she faced this living nightmare. She against The Wicked Witch and The Dark One.

She was fighting the bitterness that coated the surface of her throat. She didn't have a choice, she had to go there and find out what the redhead wanted. She had to stand before the other witch and look powerful, like an equal opponent, who she can fear of. That was her only chance. Some Evil Queen-ness would help her case. She needed her mask desperately to hide her growing worry and fear. And to delay the revelation of her weakend state, more likely the revelation of the couse of her weakness, whitch was nothing simplier but the state of being with child.

- Oh, here she comes! - She was forced out of her thoughts, and was greated with Zelena's big, content smile. Everyone followed the wich's gaze and saw Regina approaching.

- You should go now. Please, leave this to me. - She told them briefely locking eyes with Emma, Snow and David, than stepped right in front of her enemy.

- Ah-ah. - The redhead shook her head, while wagging her index finger. - I like them here. But don't worry dear, I'm not going to hurt any of them. I am only here to offer you a deal. But before I could offer you that deal I had to know two things. First I wanted to know if you are desperate enough to come here in order to save these people. If you are brave enough to face me alone, good enough to fight me for other's happyness. And I am proud of you sister, you prooved your selflessness. You don't know how happy this makes me. I am sure now, that you are going to take my offer.

The way she smirked was a sickening reminder of the late Cora Mills.

This was nonsense, Regina had no idea where Zelena wanted to get with all of this. She visibly shrugged when she called her 'sister', they won't ever be anything like sisters, every time she addressed her that it only made Regina angry and frustrated.

Now, despite herself she was at a loss for words. She looked at Belle, who seemed beyond herself, she could do noting else, just stealing glances at Rumple and fighting back her tears. She was a sad sight. Close to the girl stood Snow, who shook her head slightly every now and than, neither believing what was happening. And she was caressing her unborn child the way Regina did with hers only minutes ago. Maybe this time she could protect Snow's baby instead of separating her stepdaughter from her child. Than her eyes met with Emma's, who seemed to have been watching the brunett all this time with a slight frown. They were still stearing at eachother when finally Regina spoke with forced steadiness, her deep voice even lower than usual.

- You are right. I will take it. Just tell me what it is.

- Regina, don't. - Emma cut in, worry never leaving her eyes. It was sweet, if the brunett wanted to be honest. Only it wasn't the time nor the place.

- I can make my own decisions. - She didn't want to be this rude with Emma, though it was so easy to get back to her old self, to let the anger and frustration take over.

- If you two are finished let me proove the other thing, before I tell you my offer. - She took a step closer to Regina, getting within arm's reach of her. - You look different, dear. You have been paler these past days, and, I don't know, I have a feeling, an intuition. - Her tone was frighteningly steady, her eyes sweeping the other woman from head to tow.

- What. Do. You. Want?! - They could almost see lightning flash from the former queen's eyes.

- I just have to check. - She was calling her magic into her hands, stearing viciously at the brunett's stomack.

- No! - Regina cried in fear, and tried to take a step behind, only to find out, that Zelena's magic kept her in place.

- Leave her the hell alone! - Emma appeared between them from nowhere. She took Regina's hand in hers, and was ready to call her own magic, to join their forces if neccessary. She wouldn't let the brunett get hurt.

Zelena kept scanning Regina's midsection, while the queen also felt Emma's magic radiating into her through their joined hands. It was overwhelming. She looked at Emma with scared eyes, her knees started to shake. Zelena's magic was invading her body, it forced it's way inside her. She tried to fight it, she tried it with all she had, but she just got herself more tired. All she managed to do was to suppress Emma's magic back, in order to keep it unnoticed from the other woman.

She felt someone else's presence on her right. Big hands closed securely on her forearm. She was grateful for the assistance, because her body stared to feel heavy. The combined magic made her feel like floating, floating in between two different forces.

- You okay, dear? - She heared the high pitched voice from afar, and felt a cold hand on her cheek.

- Don't touch her! - Sounded near her ear, and she felt Emma pull her out of the witch's reach. The blonde was now pressed tightly to Regina's left side, her right no longer in the brunett's left, but around her waist, keeping her upright. She must have been out of it for a moment, she realised. She made out David's features on her right, he was the one who came to help to support her.

Regina muttered something - which Emma thought must have been something like she is fine - while she tried desperately to stand on her own, getting out of the two Charmimg's grasp. Emma had never seen this much fear on the brunett's face.

- It is finally confirmed. - Zelena grinned, victory shining through all her teeths. - You are pregnant dear, as I suspected. - She was walking up and down in front of them due to her growing excitement. - So if you want to keep your loved ones - especially Henry, as I assume - safe, you have to do what I tell you to do. Most importantly your child will be mine after it is born, so I can get my happy ending, just like you got yours with Henry. From now on we are going to live with you in the manor, like a happy family. - She gestured towards Rumple than back to Regina. - The three of us.

- Don't worry love. - She continued after a heavy pause. - We won't hurt you, 'till you behave of course. - She laughed satisfied. - Now, do whatever you like on you last day of freedom, I will wait for you tomorrow at midnight at the mansion. You better show up or there will be consecvences, I suggest you use your day well, because after tomorrow I'm going to tell what you can and can't do.

With that she disappeared laughing in a puff of smoke with Rumple.

TBC

* * *

What do you think? Please review!

In the next chapter we will meet with Robin and Henry, too. Also more Emma-Regina conversation.


	2. So Close To Break

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading! :) Hope you enjoy my story!

I'd like to thank all those who favourited, followed and/or reviewed my first chapter. It helped to go on.

I wont write FTL/EF, we are going to stay in SB. My timeline will be a bit different from what we saw/see in the show, but I hope I can make it obvious for everyone.

* * *

Regina took a few steps toward the spot fromwhere Zelena disapeared seconds ago. She tried to shield herself from the prying eyes. Again, she felt it difficult to calm herself, her panic was rising despite all her efforts. Eventually the sobs came, which she desperately tried to suppress, with no avail. She couldn't understand why fate kept stabbing her in the heart, haven't she suffered enough? Can't she ever be happy? No, maybe she can't. Those terrible things she did as the Evil Queen surely were enough to receive in return the most cruel and bloody punishment. So let it begin. She just hoped Zelena won't hurt the baby. The baby she wanted for so long. Her baby, who will grow inside her, who will be just hers, no birthmom to take he or she away. Or so she thought. On her firts steps on the road to goodness she gets slapped right in the face. There is no goodness for her in this life, there is nothng left for her. Maybe the Charmings somehow will be able to save her child after it is born, but she, she better fade away, disappear, be nothing like she already is. She failed someone again, someone who would have mean everything.

- Is it true? - Snow whispered concerned.

- Yes. - It was her daughter who gave the answer, and this made Snow think. How did Emma know?

- We can't let this happen. - She carried on frustrated.

- I know, and we won't. I am the savior, there has to be something I can do.

All this time Emma only had eyes for Regina. She could see the brunett's body shaking, and she won't let her collapse in the middle of the main street.

- Regina, come, let's get you inside. - She was careful, didn't know how the other woman would react. - Maybe you should sit down.

No answer. Not even a move, except for the slight shaking. She was still standing back to them.

Emma called her again, now louder, but still nothing. She had enough of this. She walked in front of Regina when she noticed her eyes being unfocused, her face marked with teardrops. Emma's heart nearly broke for the brunett then.

Burried deep in her thoughts, Regina saw a blurry figure float into her vision. Only after Emma grabbed her shoulders, was she able to focus her eyes on the blond.

- Regina! Regina, look at me. - And when she finally did, Emma allowed herself a slight smile. - You ready to go?

She would't dare to ask her if she was okay. She was sure her answer would be yes, although it was quite the opposite. Regina nodded and let herself guide away by Emma. But suddenly she was dragged out of her haze.

- Regina! I just heared. Are you okay? - Robin run up to them, worry and curiosity both well seen on his face. As he got within an arm's reach to her, his worry grew even more. Regina's eyes were red and still full of unshead tears, however the fire in them started to spread dreadfully.

Something snapped in Regina at this man's words. Why did he care? How dare he? Can't he leave her alone? Why does he have to make it more difficult?

- You shouldn't worry yourself, outlaw. It isn't yours. I already knew it when we had our night of passion. - Her voice was raspy from crying.

- Don't do this Regina, please!

- You should stay away from me, for your son's sake!

He took her hand instead, and looked deep in her eyes.

- No, listen to me! Didn't it occur to you that maybe perhaps I am the father, that we were together back in the echanted forest? I care for you, don't push me away, please!

His eyes were so kind, loving even. He thought it meant something, Regina realised. Their night together, Robin thought ... He ... No he can't!

- No, it didn't occur to me. - She whispered. - Because it doesn't matter, this child won't be yours, no matter what, and it won't be mine either. So, please, don't make it more difficult.

- We can fight her. - He pushed.

- I won't let anyone to get hurt because of me ever again. - She shook her head, too tired to fight him.

- We still will fight! - David said strongly. Snow stood by his side, and there were others around them, too. Tink, Bell, Granny, Archie, the dwarfs.

- Yes, we will, but only after a good night's sleep. - Emma spoke finally, sensing Regina's uneasyness. - Tomorrow we will meet at the apartment and discuss everything.

They all agreed and everyone started to walk home to try to sleep after all that happened. David and Snow led the way, while Regina let herself guide by Robin. She was completely numb, othervise she wouldn't let him hold her this close. It would hurt too much. Luckily, at this moment she couldn't feel a thing.

TEN DAYS PRIOR

Who the hell was it, Emma thought. It was late and she really hoped it wasn't emergency. She had her fair share of it for a year again already, and she wasn't even back to Storybrooke for like eight days or so. And she desperately needed to rest after the previous day's events. So she opened her door, ready to send whoever it was back into hell, for not letting her alone at least for some hours.

- I need to see a doctor. - Regina all but blurted it out at Emma.

-Okay... Than why did you come here, and didn't go to the hospital? - She regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth. Regina just looked so lost. And afraid? Was that really fear, what she saw on the brunett's pale face?

- I... I'm sorry, I sholudn't have... Neal just died today, and I know it ... - she whispered defeated, and started to turn around to leave.

- No, no I am sorry. It was rude of me. Come inside. We can talk, Henry is already sleeping. - she said, taking a step inside to let the other woman in. Maybe she can distract her from thinking about Neal. And Henry.

- I still am sorry. I shouldn't bother you this late, only I thought we could talk without Henry noticing. Can I? - she was slightly shaking, Emma noticed and before she could nod, Regina already lowerd herself into the nearest chair with a relieved breath. Emma knittted her eyebrows.

- What's wrong? - she sat on another chair, constantly studying the brunett.

- I feel these simptomes since the day we came back, and they just won't go away. My lower back hurts terribly sometimes and I can't eat enything sweet, it makes me feel sick. And my breasts are... - She looked at Emma after all this sputtering in one breath. - I can't believe I'm talking to you about this.

- It's okay, go on.

- They are uncomfortable. And I can't wait three more weeks to maybe have my period than. - She lowered her gaze than.

- You think you are pregnant. - It wasn't a question.

- It feels like it, yes. But I need confirmation and to make sure everything is as it has to be. This is why I came to you for help. I can't trust the people in the hospital. It would feel safe if you could come with me.

Emma was really touched. They were becoming friends after all, and it felt right.

- You know, there is an easyer way to confirm this, before we go to the hospital.

AFTER THE FUNERAL

- You never called or anything? - Regina gasped at Emma's sudden closeness. - Remember, you were the one who came to me for help, don't back away now! - She was surprised that after all this emotional roller-coaster Emma still had a thought for her.

- Yes, it was indeed positive. - she whispered, avoiding the other woman's gaze. She hoped her answere was enough to make Emma let go of the subject, it wasn't the right time, she just said goodbye to the father of her son. Abow all, it was easier for Regina not to talk about it. What else to say anyway, she was puzzled and felt vulnerable, and she would rather die than share it with anyone. She wanted to get over this state of hers, which she considered to be temporary. She was stronger than this, she can overcome the long forgotten feelig of defencelessness.

- Hey, I'm here to help, okay? Honestly, I am glad you came to me, you really shouldn't be alone in this. It's good you try to open up. - Emma considered it good news, for her it felt like a new light in the surrounding darkness. Despite this sad, sad day, she was able to smile a little thanks to Regina's aswere. But why was she so distant?

- I don't think I am ready for this. - the blond almost could't hear what she was saying.

- What? You are kidding me! You crave for children, Regina! - Her voice became surprisingly steady, despite all the crying.

- No, I... I meant to open up, I am not ready to open up. - finally she looked up at Emma with watery eyes and a slight smile. - I so much want to tell you to go away, and leave me alone. To tell you that I can do this, that I don't need help.

Emma's smile didn't last long, she again had tears in her eyes. So much for the happy news?

- But I can't. I feel helpless. And I would rather feel angry, but I can't help myself. - Her eyes fluttered around, clearly she had a hard time explaining herself. - I still want to squeeze that crazy witch's throat till her eyes come out of their socket. - For a moment Emma saw the fire in her eyes, which soon died away. - For doing this to us. I don't even know who the father is. It might have been love or the opposite, and I don't know which one frightens me more. A war is imminent, and I have no idea how much a help I will be. I feel weak, Emma. In every way possible. So, I would like to ask you very specificly, to keep this between us. Please. Until I figure things out.

And with her brokenly honest, pleading look, which she hardly let anyone see, Regina stormed away as fast as she opened hersef up to Emma previously.

* * *

What do you think? Please, I need more feedback!

I have a lot of ideas, still it takes time to write it down, because I don't want to leave in too many mistakes. Anyone interested in becoming my beta-reader? I don't know how it goes either... So please write me a PM if you think I am worth of your time. :)

I wrote and posted this before 3x16 came out.


	3. Let me help

Hello dear readers! Hope you are still there! :) Sorry for the long wait! I was so busy with family, traveling and celebrations, that I didn't have enough time to get deep into my imagination. But the good news is, now I have a beta! :) So I hope there won't be any mistakes!

And this is a super long chapter for you! If follows the previous one. I don't want to get you confused, so consider everything happened in SP to the funeral inclusive, plus Regina's pregnancy.

Expect Outlaw Queen feelings in the second half!

Enjoy!

* * *

She tried to avoid everyone, she really tried. Most of all she wanted to avoid Emma, because she knew of her secret and because she was almost always accompanied by Henry. Henry, her everything. Or so it used to be. Now, now she wasn't so sure about what she had. Certanly she didn't have Henry, but on the other hand she had a baby on the way. A baby whom she had a hard time getting used to.

Beside her children she seemed to have a "friend" - what Emma liked to call herself kind of keenly in the past days. She just couldn't let Regina be. Like mother like daughter, Regina thought. These Charmings must have something in their genes to be always a pain in her ass. Emma kept calling her, pushing her about magic lessons, wich sure were important and needful against The Wicked Witch, and they talked about it before, started practicing back in Neverland. But no matter the foreseen danger, Regina felt more like hiding than fighting. And she knew well that this just wasn't her. So she agreed to the lessons as long as they stayed at her house, garden or her vault alone. When they met and spent whole afternoons together, Regina was relieved that Emma hadn't brought up the baby. At least not until their third session.

- Hi! - She greated the brunette enthusiastically, with a bit of uncertainty.

- Hi, Emma, you are early. - Regina eyed her suspiciously from the door.

- Yes, because we have something to do before our lesson! - She started to explain, gesturing with one hand, keeping the other deep and secure in her back pocket. Regina wandered why did Emma, the Savior needed often this act of defence, or was it only a bad habit of hers? What she realised though is, that she liked to think of Emma like someone invincible, who nor hides from anything neither is hiding anything from anyone.

- Do we? - She asked confused.

- Yes, we are going to the hospital to your appointment! - Emma announced matter of factly.

- What? No, no I'm certanly not. - She said with a smirk, crossing her arms on her chest, and to demostrate her opinion she casually leant against the doorframe.

- What is wrong with you? You haven't left the house for three days! Regina, you can't hide away from the truth! I gave you enough time to think, this is getting ridiculous! - Emma was almost shouting the last words, and now stood face to face with Regina. Who on the other hand quickly lost her fragile confidence, she wasn't snapped at since her mother did it back in the enchanted forest, and she suddenly felt herself like a little child again. Mouth agape, she just stared at Emma, who started to pace up and down on the mayor's outside foyer, her left palm resting on her forhead, than the pale fingers disappearing in her blond locks.

- I ... - Regina whispered, and Emma stopped suddenly.

- I'm sorry. I know we are not that close, but you really should come, it will help. I promise. - Emma looked straight into thoose deep brown eyes, and she could clearly see in them the brunette's suppressed fear. She needed to give her more reason, she needed to convince her, maybe if she opened up herself a little bit. - It helped me, with Henry. I know the circumstances are different, but still, I didn't want to deal with my situation either, but the nurse convinced me to dare to think about my baby, than later I was able to love him without fear. You know, it's a long story short, but ...

- Okay, I'll go. - She sighed in capitulation. - This was what I wanted, after all. But only on one condition. Whale can't touch me.

- That's gonna be a problem... - And she started fidgeting again, not ready to throw the bomb into the room, yet.

- Why? There are other doctors in the hospital, not just him.

- Yes, but he was the only one who accepted to see you. - Regina had to swallow the bile rising in her throat. Did they truly hate her that much? Or feared her? It surprised Regina how much this affected her, she didn't use to care about what others thought about her. Now it hurt.

- Hey, it's gonna be okay! He was nice, really, and I'll be there. - That halfsmile of Emma's, it was the display of the unwanted care, or not so unwanted anymore, Regina thought.

* * *

The hospital was way too crowded for her liking. They quickly crossed the waiting area to head towards the examination room, in which expectedly Whale has been already waiting for them. As she followed the sheriff through a dark and narrow corridor, she felt the ugly and cold green walls closing in on her. She had to slow down her steps, because this strange feeling made her almost unable to fight the dizziness, that has been threatening her since their drive here with the bug. She took some calming breaths after they stopped in front of the white door of the examination room, and even got an encouraging smile from Emma.

As they stepped inside Whale roose from his chair.

- Ladies. Please, sit down. - He smiled at them, and it made Regina sick, her painful past coming back at her with renewed force. They were watching her, waiting for her to make a move, but she just stood there, her shaking fingers shifting around her small purse.

- Why? - She cracked.

- What why?

- Why do you want to treat me? - He knew she would ask, sooner or later, and he knew he had to be honest with her, in order to gain her trust.

- Do you work for her? Or do you have some crazy plans with me again all alone? This time using my child for your latest sick experiment? - She was impatient and angry.

- No Regina, nothing like that. - He tried to reassure her.

- I don't believe him. - She said suddenly, looking at Emma, waiting for the blonde to say something, anything that can get her out of this situation.

- Just hear him out. - She pleaded instead.

- I feel like I owe you. - His confession brought back both women's attention towards him. Regina eyed him incredulously, she still couldn't force herself to move from the door, though after she crossed her arms on her chest she took two small steps inside after all.

- If I would even believe you, you would still remain inexperienced in both childbirth and prenatal care. - She stopped to think, than continued. - Unless you really did work with babies back in your lab, in which case I'm not staying here one more minute. I know your past, your work in your wordl, your so called medicine. Or maybe you prefer to call it science, I don't care. I had enough of it already, and I won't fall to it ever again.

After taking a deep breath, than letting it out slowly, doctor Whale resumed speaking.

- My passion for science had begun many-many years ago, when my mother was still alive, expecting our youngest sibiling. We -my brother and me- were already old enough to know what we wanted to be when growing up. My brother was drawn to the military and me, I was completely mesmerised by the function of the human body. Thanks to my family's immense assets, before long I could start to build my own laboratory. I wanted to make a tool as my first invention to enable to study the developing of the foetus, inside the whomb. It was a hidden secret, a mystery, which I grew desperate about. Partly because of my mother. I examined many pregnant women, specifying my machine along the way. One of my professors saw the potential in my work, so as an expert in prenatal care and chilbirth, he was my guide on the medical field. Although the technology is quite different here, and also the aformentioned transpired decades ago, I can assure you, I am more than suitable to help.

- Touching, really. I'm still not convinced, though.

- I know you lost all your babies back in The Enchanted Forest.

The air in the room froze. A shaky breath escaped through Regina's quivering lips.

It felt like ice consumed her body from joint to joint, starting in her neck and travelling all the way down into her feet and finally leaving her body through her toes. She had to grab the edge of the examination table in front of her, not to collapse right than and there, under the weight of her hidden past. The floor seemed so tempting somehow, but only for a missed heartbeat.

- How... - Her suddenly raspy voice failed her at first, but she managed to continue after a visible swallow. - How dare you! - She galred at the other two -especially at Whale- with torment and fury in her eyes at the same time. She let the Evil Queen come to the surface, she was her protector, who shielded her from the world's dangers. - I had enough of this! I won't be anyones lab rat!

And before any one could say anything, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

- That's just great! - Emma huffed frustrated. - God! - She said even louder, fingers disappearing in her blonde feathers. - Okay. - She shighed. - I go after her, and try to bring her back. And you, - she pointed her finger at Whale- you won't tell her anything that could disappoint her any further. Understood? - He just nodded.

* * *

She had to clear her head, so as she saw the purple cloud surrounding her, she thought about someplace quiet. Someplace outdoors to get some fresh air she was now craving for.

By the lake.

Where she had a nice talk with Henry about a week ago. She didn't know how she could consider it a good memory, but she did anyway. How pathetic. But also understandable. It was the only time when there were just the two of them recently, and though the meeting wasn't any close to what she was yearning after, she made peace whith what she could get. And her longing for her son made her remember what brought her here in the first place. The dreadful memory of loosing her children.

When she looked around and didn't see anyone, she went straightway to a nearby bench. A sudden relief run through her as soon as she sat down. She had started to feel her legs getting weak and her lower belly growing uncomfortably tight. A familiar feeling, which made her release some silent tears while her right palm was gently covering her slightly consricting midsection. Maybe this time will be different, she thought hopefully, and her previous anger - risen by Whale's words - came back to her. This time she however, was angry at herself.

She acted like a stupid child, who couldn't face her old demons. Running away. Stupid and weak. Like her mother would have said, and this time she would have been right.

To be honest, Whale surprised her beyond anything. She buried those sad memories so deep, she almost truly forgot them through the years. But she only whished to forget them. Back in The Enchanted Forest she even considered to drink a memory potion to never remember. Although in the end she made only Snow to drink one, when she couldn't stand the pity in the girl's eyes any more. But of course she could't make everyone forget. She didn't even remember who else could share the knowledge of her burden. It happened so many times, and she wasn't herself through those terrible days to tell who was around to 'help' her. She just hoped it won't matter.

- Bad news? - Regina sucked in a lungfull of breath, suprisedly looking up at the man in front of her, vulnerability showing through her wide eyes. - Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. - Robin reassured her immediately, frowning at her still shocked state.

- I saw you at the hospital previously, and now you... Are you okay? - He had to ask, because her whole facade made him worry. She definitely wasn't looking okay.

- Yes... - She answered after a while, her voice quiet and sounding almost broken to his sensitive ears. - It was just a check up, everything is fine. - She continued after clearing her throat, not looking at him any more, shifting her gaze between the lake and her shaking fingers in her lap. Her supposed soulmate. Her too handsome, and too kind supposed soulmate. Who else would come to her now? Did fate send him to help her, to save her? Should she let him try at all? No matter how hard would he want to help her, in the end he would run from her, run, as far as he could get, fearing that her constant misery would encroach him too. Him and his son. And he wouldn't bring this fate on his child, no sane parent would.

- Your eyes tell another story. - He pushed, because he had already saw the tears in those brown orbes.

- I,... I was thinking about my son. - She lied again, looking at him, though now with a well practiced, fake smile on her face. She sensed, that she had to give him some reassurance, othervise he wouldn't give up, and he would ask her till she couldn't hold her mask on anymore.

- Oh, I see. - And he seemed to give up, at least for now, though he was still staring at her, frowning, which started to make her uncomfortable. Until she noticed someone moving close to the lake.

- Is that your son? - She asked with a genuine smile this time. Roland was jumping up and down giggling, than he bent down to look closely throught the grass. Robin nodded and was smiling too, as he watched his son's activities.

- We came here right from the hospital so he can search for frogs. He started coughing this morning, and while we were waiting for our tea at Granny's, Granny told me that they can check up Roland in the hospital to see if he has something serious. Luckily it's just a mild cold.

- He seems to be full of energy. - They watched him squat in the grass, walking around with knees bent, like a cute little munchkin. As much as she loved children, the view of a happy, playing child improved her mood right away.

- Oh, I've got an idea! Why don't we get our drink now? - He sat down beside her, and reached for his bag, to pull out a thermos. - I brought some tea for Roland, so ... - Than he hesitated, because she looked at ease now, but maybe he misred her. - But only if you don't mind.

- No, a tea would be wounderful. - She said quite happily, though in her mind hudreds of questions raised. Suspicion. Could it be vengence from the past what truly drives him? Would he poison her? Kill her as soon as he got a chance. Excitement. Could he find her attractive? Could they really be each other's true loves? Can she find happiness with him? Fear. Is he just playing with her? Does he want to crush her heart? Would he use only her body and even humiliate her?

She never wanted to trust Tinkebell's words more than at this moment.

She had to make Robin talk. Maybe she could read him, get to know his intentions.

- Why are you so nice to me? - She asked him, while he handed her one of the two plastic cups of hot tea.

- You aren't cruel with me either, why would I be than? - He smiled at her playfully. - You are even nice sometimes, but most of all you are definitely helpful. You helped us a lot.

- But my past... You should run away from me like everyone else does. I assume you heared stories about me... Why do you keep coming back? - She could only whisper the last sentence, and those damn tears were back in her eyes again, clouding her vision.

- Maybe because I'm a fool or -as I prefer to think- I like challenges, and you, your majesty, you make me courious. There is something about you, which I can't explain. And I can tell you, I'm going to find it out. - He sounded so honest, that Regina started to blush and a single tear made it's way down her rosy cheek. His grey eyes never leaving her brown ones as he brushed that drop away with his thumb. - Why are you crying?

- Honestly? - She laughed helplessly, shaking her head, looking away at Roland, than back at Robin, than averted her gaze in the distance. - I don't know exactly. It is just too much... what is happening with me, around me... I can't ... I don't even know you. - She finished finally when he took her free hand in his, the two looking in eachother's eyes.

- Than let's get to know eachother. - He said with a sweet smile, but Regina just sighed, still shaking her head.

- You shouldn't...

- What? I shouldn't give you a chance? I shouldn't give us a chance? Let me decide it for myself, please. - He whispered, their faces were so close, that they could feel the others breath, so he didn't need to say his words any louder. He reached up to cup her face, doing it very slowly, giving her time to accept the gesture, or refuse it if she wanted to. All this time looking in her deep brown eyes - dim from unshead tears, showing her all the honesty what lived inside him. He tried to look through the dimness, and the sadness and fear he found in her almost break his heart. He whished she would let him hug her, to comfort her, reassure her, but he wouldn't do such a thing, not jet, he wouldn't want to scare her off.

As Robin touched her wet cheek she felt herself drawn to him immediately. It was their first physical contact - except for the previous handholding, and it felt something close to magical. If she wouldn't know any better she would suspect Tinkerbell to be behind the bushes using her pixiedust on them to help thigs move faster. But it was only them. Only the warmth of Robin's palm against her slightly wet cheek, making her feel content and loved. And she let her heavy eyelids fall, let herself indulge in the possibility of a happy ending. She and Robin in love, raising Henry and Roland together, the new baby on the way. No Zelena, no ...

But her thoughts got back to the present too soon. And she released her happiness with a huge exhale from her heavy chest, like she forgot to breath for some minutes, like she didn't think herself capable of being happy.

- It's not the best time. - She said brokenly, but with truthfulness.

- Maybe it is all about timeing. - He tried everything to make her believe, believe at least in the possibility. He placed his finger under her chin, not letting her look away, preventing her from hiding from him. And he managed to look into her accross a very narrow slit -that was all she let him see through, and her eyes were so uncertain that if he didn't know for sure, he wouldn't believe that he was face to face with The Evil Queen. With the woman, who used to be The Evil Queen, to be precise. - I know, The Wicked Witch is still out there, planning God knows what. But we can't just wait for her to show up, we should live our lives, beside preparing for her attack, of course.

- Yes, maybe it is. - She said with a sad smile.

- Can you promise me something? - He waited 'till she nodded. - Call me whenever you feel the need to talk, okay?

If she would have got an offer like this a year ago, she would have sent the person to hell right away, with her head held high, like she is not in any need of comfort, and won't ever be. But she changed, she was different, though she often liked to keep up the same stern facade in front of almost everyone. But not with Robin. He had this effect on her. He kept unlocking her hidden doors, while making her feel safe and cared for. It sill felt impossible to Regina.

- I can't promise anything. - She looked at him seriously. - But you never know. - And she gave him a grateful smile, and it was enough for Robin for the time beeing.

They sat in silence, both thinking over their previous talk, watching Roland play, when they noticed a blond figure approaching them.

- Hey, Emma! - Robin greated her as she got close enough.

- Hey, Robin! - She hardly gave him any attantion, stepping right in front of Regina. She was panting. - Finally I found you. You okay? - She kept taking deep breaths. - We were started to get worried. I asked David to help searching, but you weren't anywhere. Look, Whale is sorry, and I pro...

- I know. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have left.

- So, does this mean you'r coming back?

- Yes, I am. - Regina said calmly, in contrast with Emma's anxcious demenaur.

* * *

So? Is it worth continuing? Please, let me know what you think!


End file.
